Harry Potter and the Goblin of Fire
by hanilove
Summary: My friend, Millie55, and I came up with this randomly one very nice afternoon, and decided to share it with you guys. Read to find out what it's about though, I think the title really explains it all. . The a/n explains it all! Enjoy!


**My friend, Millie55, and I were in Wal-Mart one day, and sat down in a porch swing to wait for her mom and sister. While we were waiting, we started talking about random things, and we saw a lawn thingy that looked suspiciously like the Goblet of Fire. This was our actual conversation: Millie: Wow, look at that, Hani, that lawn thingy looks like the Goblet of Fire! Hani: Yeah, it does! (This wasn't from the convo, but I had a really bad cold (and still do... :() and I accidently said what I'm about to say instead of "The Goblet of Fire") It does look like the **_**Goblin **_**of Fire! *end convo flashback* After that, we started cracking up, and said that we should write a fanfic with it.... and thus, this story is created. It's pure randomness on my part, so yeah... enjoy...? **

**Disclaimer: Neither Millie55 or I have any claims to Harry Potter. If we did, well, then... let's just say that things would be... different... .**

It was a normal day in Hogwarts for one certain Harry Potter (well, as normal as it can get when you're the fourth wizard in the _tri_-wizard tournament) as he walked down the hallway to get back the Gryffindor Tower. He just had the most... interesting... dinner ever. And when I say ever, I mean, in recorded history (I could be wrong, though, I didn't have time to research if it was or not). Now, in this story, I'm not saying that the food was weird, or that the conversation was odd. Well, ok, that's a bit of a lie, because there was a very interesting conversation that was going on while a poor little creature was running around in flames. Harry sighed at the memory, as it flashed through his brain once more...

(Harry's Memory)

I was in the Great Hall, going to eat dinner before I went to sleep that night. I just can't believe I'm in the Triwizard Tournament! I just don't know who put my name in that Goblet, though. I just need to think of a list of people who hate and/or want to kill me... wow, that's a very long list... As I sat down at the long table of my house, I realized that there weren't very many people in the Hall. 'And no wonder,' I thought to myself, 'it's about eleven at night, who would be in here at this time?'

I saw out of the corner of my eye a small figure approaching the flaming goblet, and turned around to see it. It was actually a small goblin, coming to get the goblet. 'Probably to bring it back to Gringots' I thought in silence. Figuring it was nothing important; I turned back to my food. As I was about to finish my meal, I heard a very loud, high pitched scream, and turned back around, startled. The goblin that was here to collect the goblet was running screaming... and on fire! "OH MY HACKING GOD! SOMEONE, PUT ME OUT!" the goblin screamed for help. I was in too much shock to really do anything, so I did what I know a lot of people would do **(*cough* Ron *cough* *cough*) **and just stood there, watching the scene unfold, staring with my mouth agape and looking like an idiot.

Professor Dumbledore was in the Hall at the time, and came to sit beside me on the bench, and watched with me as the goblin ran around, screaming at the top of its lungs. Wait, why was he just sitting there? "Professor, what are you doing?" I asked him. He turned to me and started to talk to me, "Well, I wanted to know who put your name in the goblet, Harry." "I do too, Professor, but I think there is something else really important at hand here-""No, Harry, I would really like to get to the bottom of this."" Professor, you know I really do too, but-""Look, Harry, I am really concerned for your well being and I want to find out who put your name in the goblet. You might not realize how much danger your life would be in now, but you must know that I can't even get you out of the tournament now.""Professor, I'm really happy that you're concerned, but right now, there is something else that needs to be attended to right now!" I held out my hand and pointed to the goblin, who, throughout that entire little talk, was still running around, on fire, and screaming at the top of its lungs.

I think Dumbledore had finally realized what was going on and took out his wand quickly. "_Aguamenti!" _ He shouted and pointed his wand at the still screaming goblin and the flames were doused, leaving a rather soggy, angry goblin. It left in a huff holding the Goblet of Fire (very carefully) and walking out of the Great Hall. "Ah, Harry, I think you should be going off to bed now, it's been a long night. I wish you well." And with that, Dumbledore left the Great Hall for the night, walking away like there wasn't a goblin on fire, and that the floor wasn't charred from when the goblin had tried to do the infamous "Stop, Drop, and Roll" and wasn't soaked from the water charm. I shook my head in disbelief and left for the Tower.

(End of Memory)

As I uttered the password and got into the common room, I shook my head yet again, and left to go to bed. Definitely the strangest dinner I've ever had.

**Well, there you go! Maybe not the best, but definitely weird. But, then again, that's what happens when you go with one of your best friends to Wal-Mart, and you're both really big Harry Potter nerds. *shrugs* Oh well! Press the little review button on the bottom of the page.... you know you want to.... I know you think it's creepy how I know that, but forget about that for a minute and press the button! **


End file.
